The present invention relates to a magnetic damping device for an exercising machine, and more particularly to such a magnetic damping device, which includes two magnetic members that can be adjusted one after the other to control the magnetic damping force to the load wheel of the exercising machine.
The magnetic damping device of a regular exercising machine is comprised of a magnetic member disposed adjacent to a load wheel at one side. The magnetic member is moved relative to the load wheel by an adjustment device to control its magnetic damping force to the load wheel. Because the magnetic member Because only one magnetic member is provided at one side relative to the load wheel, the magnetic damping force adjusting range is limited.